You Dont Know Everything
by kim253
Summary: This is the story originally written by booklover484. She was generous enough to let me continue. the first chapter is hers. If you read it skip the first page.


Chapter 1

**_Bella's POV_**

As the Cullen's practiced, Sam and Jacob watched them. While they did that I searched the woods, they were supposed to be here by now. By 'they', I meant Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Will, Thalia, and Nico. Before I could get any more worried, I heard they heavy thud of someone landing from a tree. I whirled around and came face to face with Thalia and Will.

I let out a sigh of relieve as I ran to greet them, "What took you guys so long? You're late! Where are the others?"

"Sorry, we had a little run in with Luke and he's chasing the others so they told us to go ahead a find you." Will, my boyfriend, informed me as I broke away from Thalia to give him a hug. He gave me a kiss on the lips as I pulled away. The other's surprise was so strong it was practically tangible.

"What the hell, Bella? Who is this guy and why are you kissing him?!" Edward asked me, outraged.

"We don't have time for this; the monsters could be here any second." Thalia murmured

"Speaking of seconds, the others are right there and they brought a little company." Will replied as he and Thalia notched their bows.

I spun around to see Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Grover come running into the clearing with Luke and an army of monsters behind him.

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry in horror. Will and Thalia looked back at him but I said without turning, "Just ignore him, I haven't told them anything."

They nodded their heads in understanding while I pulled on my necklace which transformed into my sword.

"We could use a little help here guys!" Grover screamed as they spun around to face the army of monsters, realizing that it was time to stop running and fight back.

"We're coming!" I screamed back as they charged.

Will, Thalia, and I charged into battle. Well, I tried to but before I could get more than ten feet Edward was in front of me blocking my path to the battle.

"Move, Edward!"

"No, Bella. It's too dangerous! You can't possibly know what you're doing."

"Edward, if you do not get out of my way, I won't hesitate to stab you; you will feel it. That goes for anyone one of you that tries to keep me out of this battle. I'm not about sit back and watch my friends get hurt! And I am trained for this, thank you very much! Now move!" I yelled while he stood their shocked, he's never seen this side of me; this battle driven side. Taking advantage of his shock I ran quickly around him and into the battle before anyone could stop me.

The first thing that came after me was a _dracaenae_. It slashed downwards and managed to cut my leg, deeply.

"Bella!" Edward called out again but I ignored him and focused on the _dracaenae_.

Percy laughed as he came to help me, "Looks like you're out of practice, baby sis."

"Oh, shut up and go help Grover, I don't need your help! And you're only a minute older." I replied as I killed it.

He stuck his tongue out at me before he went to help Grover.

The battle lasted for about fifteen more minutes. As I was killing the last monster I saw Luke come up behind Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Behind you!" I screamed but I was too late. Luke pulled her against his chest and held a knife against her throat.

Percy surged forward but Will and Nico held him back while we all stood rigidly still. We had no idea what Luke was going to do or what he was capable of. I heard an intake of breath behind us and was positive the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you, Luke!" Percy growled.

Luke just laughed and pushed the knife deeper in her throat causing Annabeth to cry out.

"Luke! Let her go!" I screamed and stepped out from behind the rest of the group.

"Izzy! Long time no see! How've you been?" he called out in surprised when he saw me.

"I'll be better if you let her go and leave!" I replied while glaring at him and tightening my grip on my sword.

"Luke!" Thalia yelled, speaking for the first time, she probably just got over her shock.

He didn't turn towards her but it was obvious he was listening to her as she continued on, "Let her go! Look at her, Luke! I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe you are _willing_to do this; to do this to Annabeth. The Annabeth we found on the street, the same seven year old girl you promised we would be a family to. You once swore on the River of Styx that you would never hurt her or me for that matter. Do you really want to break that oath? If our time together as a family meant _anything_ to you, you'll let her go."

Luke looked at Thalia sharply when she finished. He looked down at Annabeth and for a heartbeat I saw the old Luke, the Luke we all knew and loved. After a tense silence, he let her go and she ran into Percy's arms.

"Annabeth, Thalia, I'm so sorry." Luke whispered his eyes looking from Annabeth to Thalia, who was standing beside me.

"It's too late for sorry," Thalia whispered.

"You have to understand, the gods don't deserve to rule any longer." Luke persisted.

"If the Gods don't deserve to rule then what makes you think the Titans do." Annabeth snapped lifting her head up from Percy's chest.

Luke didn't answer but looked over at me and said, "It was nice seeing you again, Izzy."

"It'll be nice to see you again when I'm standing over your dead body," I snarled as Luke merely shook his head and started to walk out of the clearing keeping his eyes on us as he left.

When he finally walked out of our sight everyone rushed over to each other to check each other's injuries. I tried to walk over to them but I couldn't move my leg. I groaned and sat down. As soon as I was on the ground the Cullen's were surrounding me.

"Bella! What were you thinking?" Edward exclaimed as he knelt down beside me.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I've survived way worse than a cut to the leg, Edward."

As Carlisle started to look at my leg Sam and Jacob came over to us in their human form.

"The cut is deep; it may need some stich—" Carlisle got cut off when I yelled, "No, there's no need for stiches."

"Bella, yes there is the cut can get infected if it's not taken care of." Carlisle protested.

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "Will! Can you come heal my leg if you're done with everyone else?"

"Coming!" Will grunted as Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy pushed through the crowd.

"Hey, guys long time no see." I smiled when they were standing beside me. Percy bent down and me a hug.

"Hey, sis. We missed you." He told me when he pulled away. Everyone else bent down to give me a hug, even Nico.

"I missed you too guys. Will, can you please heal my leg? It's starting to sting." I complained.

Will bent down by my leg and looked at it before looking up at me and he sighed, "You big baby, it's just a scratch!"

"That is not just a scratch, it is a deep cut. She will need stiches." Carlisle protested.

"No, she won't. Gods, Izzy, haven't you had any monster attacks?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprisingly, no, that was the first monster attack, I've had in years, and I have to say it felt good to use my sword again." I told them and they laughed at me. It felt really good to see them again. As the others started to tell me about their journey to Forks, the Cullen's and two wolves stared at us with confused expressions on their faces, or as I like to call it, the Percy look.

"Does anyone have any ambrosia and nectar?" Will asked.

"I've got some." Grover muttered as he pulled out a bottle of nectar and a bag half-full of ambrosia. Just as Will was about to pour the nectar on my wound Carlisle reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I really don't think that you should be pouring anything on her wound." Carlisle advised, or tried to.

"Carlisle, he knows what he's doing!" I persisted.

"Bella, he's only seventeen, he can't possibly know how to heal your wound without proper equipment." He replied.

"You really didn't tell them anything, did you?" Will muttered.

I shook my head as he jerked his hand out of Carlisle's grip and poured the nectar over my wound and watch as it start to disappear. Everyone was silent after that.

"Eat half of the ambrosia square; we don't want you to burn up, now do we?" Will told me as he pulled out a square of ambrosia and gave it to me.

"Can I get up now?" I asked when I finished the ambrosia.

"Yeah, let me help you." Will replied as he held out his hand to pull me up. I was doing pretty well, until I stumbled over a root and Will caught me around the waist. I could of sworn that I heard Edward growl.

"Bella, what's going on?" The Cullen's and two wolves demanded as I turned around to face them.

"Do you guys mind helping me explain?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at Nico, Grover, Will, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy.

"No," Percy, who was standing next to Annabeth with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, stated.

Annabeth nudged him with her elbow and said, "Percy!"

"What?" Percy asked looking at her innocently.

"Gods, you annoy me so much sometimes." She muttered and every demi-god agreed simultaneously.

"Wow, I love you guys too." Percy muttered sarcastically, before he buried his face in Annabeth's shoulder and begun to fake cry.

Ignoring Percy I said, "Well, since it looks like I'm going to be doing this by myself, why don't we sit down? We're going to be here for a while."

"We'll have to be straight forward with them because I don't think we have a lot of time." Percy told us as we sat down on the ground.

"I thought you said you weren't helping me explain?" I asked.

"Well, it would really be boring to listen to you drone on and on about how the Greek gods are still alive and we're all children of them, except for Grover, of course, since he's a half goat and all." Percy rolled his eyes and looked at me like _I_was the stupid one.

All of us glared at him for his stupidity while The Cullen's, Sam, and Jacob stared at us like we'd gone crazy.

"I just had to have you as a brother, a_twin_brother," I exhaled exasperatedly as everyone continued to stare at Percy.

"Sorry?"

Chapter Two

_**Bella's POV**_

I mentally faced palmed myself, for how stupid my brother is. I am really ashamed to say that he is my _twin brother._

"My gods, Percy, Annabeth told me how much dumber you got since I last saw you, but I didn't know it was this bad!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking," Percy started before he got cut off by everyone saying, "You're never thinking!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Percy continued before turning to his girlfriend and asking, "Annabeth, when did you even talk to Bella about my stupidity?!"

Annabeth stood up and pulled Percy up with her before dragging him off into the woods all the while mumbling in Greek about how stupid he is and how she has no idea how she puts up with him.

When they were out of sight we all turned back to the Cullen's and the wolves to find them staring at us like we started speaking another language, which we had probably switched to speaking in Greek after Percy told them.

We all just sat there in silence trying to figure out what to say when Jacob broke the silence, "Well, Bella is it true? Are the Greek gods really alive?"

I turned to look at him; I felt everyone's eye focus on me. I sighed before I looked him in the eyes and replied, "Yeah, it is true. They are alive and we are living proof. We are all demigods. Half-mortal and Half-god."

"That can't be possible. The Greek gods are merely legends." Rosalie protested.

Nico raised an eyebrow at her in disbelieve. He snorted and replied, "Says who?" he gestured from the werewolves to the Cullen's, "Both of your kind are supposed to be legends."

Rosalie looked ready to attack him for pointing that out. I interfered before Rosalie could do say something, "What Nico said was true, the Greek gods are alive and we are all sons and daughters of them."

"If you are telling the truth, then who are your parents? I assume you all have different ones." Surprisingly it was Paul who spoke.

"Yeah, we do but we have sisters and brothers. My parent is Poseidon." I answered. The others started to introduce themselves starting with Percy, who just returned from his little chat in the woods with Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Grover Underwood, satyr, which is someone who is half-mortal and half-_goat _not donkey!"

After everyone introduced themselves, Emmet asked, "What about the other guy? Luke? How do you all know each other."

Everyone stiffened when he talked about Luke, but I answered his question saying, "Luke's a son of Hermes, and we all go to the same summer camp, it's the only safe place for our kind."

"Guys, I think we should get moving, all of you in one place, and with four children of the big three, isn't a good idea. Unless , of coure, you're asking for a death wish. I already smell monsters lurking." Grover interrupted.

"Well, maybe some of us are asking for a death wish." Percy challenged.

"I am not dying because you're arrogant. Besides you ask for a death wish every time you enrage Annabeth." Grover protested.

"That is so true." Thalia and Will said at the same time, laughing.

"Let's get going, we don't need any more surprise attacks. Can we go back to your place? Your smell will mask our scent, that's how no monster has been able to find me." I explained.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed before he looked at the Wolves and told them, "You're welcome to come too."

The wolves nodded and looked at Sam, to see what his decision was. Sam looked at Carlisle and replied, "Jacob and I will come. The rest of the pack is going back to the reservation."

"Okay, I hope you guys don't mind having to walk." Carlisle asked.

"It's no problem," Nico replied as everyone stood up.

"You're giving me a piggy-back ride, Seaweed brain." Annabeth told my brother as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why do I have to do that?" Percy asked.

"It's your punishment for being an idiot." she explained.

"But, I thought my punishment was going to be a little more fun." he said while wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"OWW! Annabeth! What was that for?!" Percy exclaimed when Annabeth hit him on the head.

"Just shut-up and give me a piggy-back ride." she glared at him. Percy did the smart thing and did what he was told.

"He is so whipped," Emmett shook his head.

"That he is. Will and I have a bet with the Stoll brothers to see how long it takes Percy to figure that out." Nico whispered Emmett.

Getting up, with the help of Will, I noticed that Jacob and Sam had changed back into wolves. When I tried to take a step forward, I crumbled instantly, but luckily Will caught me before I could fall face forward.

"I think the Ambrosia wore off." I spoke trough gritted teeth as pain shot up my leg.

"Well, I guess Annabeth isn't the only one getting a piggy-back ride." Will grinned. After I got on Will's back I felt someone staring at us. I looked up and I found Edward staring at me I disbelief. I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"What? Can't a boyfriend give his girlfriend a piggyback ride once in a while?" Will asked as he sensed the Cullen's eyes on us.

I took in a sharp breath and hit Will on the chest, "You idiot, I didn't tell them about us!"

Everyone looked at Will and me before turning their attention to Edward, to see how he was handling the news. He turned away from us and sucked in a deep breath before speeding off. The rest gave us a look before they started to walk, leaving us demigods to walk behind them.

After about an hour and a half of walking in silence we finally reached the Cullen house. When we entered, Edward was nowhere to be found. We were all silent the first few minutes, as we sat in the living room. After a few more minutes, I broke the silence, "So...do you have any questions for us?"

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell us you were a demigod?" Alice asked, sounding very hurt.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you until I got word from Chiron that we definitely needed your assistance." I explained.

"What were you talking about earlier? You said it was the only safe place for your kind. Who's Chiron? Why would you need our assistance?" Sam asked.

"One question at a time. The camp Bella is talking about is the only safe haven for people like us or should I say, demigods. It's called Camp Half-Blood and Chiron is our camp activities director but he basically runs the place." Thalia explained.

"But you still didn't answer the last question, why do you need our assistance?" Emmet spoke.

"There's a war coming, and we're outnumbered. Bella came here to ask you guys for help, if we actually needed it. And if it did then it meant that the war took a turn for the worse. Bella was supposed to wait for a Chiron's signal before she revealed herself and fill you guys in. As for why she didn't inform you guys before we came, I have no idea." Will explained.

"Chiron told me you guys were coming in three days, I didn't have enough time to explain, and there was a lot of stuff going on." I defended myself.

"Or you just wanted to wait for us to get here and make us to all the hard work by telling them everything." Percy countered.

"Percy, I swear to the gods that if you don't shut up I will tell Annabeth what you did to her blueprints and then I will go to the Stoll's and give them a picture of you sleeping with a certain blanket and stuffed animal." I threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Percy gasped.

"Try me!"

"Hold on! What did you do to my blueprints Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, Wise girl, Bella was just kidding." He tried to convince her.

"We will be talking about this later." Annabeth told him.

"Thanks a lot, Bella; you've become more evil over the past few years." Percy glared.

"Yup, and I still know a bunch of things you wouldn't want anyone to know, especially, the Stoll's." I threatened before I turned to everybody else who were listening to us bicker and said, "Sorry, please continue."

"Why do you need our help to fight this war? What is it even about?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"We are hopelessly outnumbered and we need all the help we can get. As for what the war is about you're going to have to have one of them explain it, it's hard to explain." Grover answered.

When no one volunteered to explain, I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, you were supposed to tell them anyways," Percy muttered under his breath. I glared at him before I started to explain how the war started and what it was about.

When I finished no one spoke for a couple of minutes before Esme broke the silence saying, "That's horrible! How can people do that to their children? We have to help them, Carlisle."

"Well, apparently when you're a god it gives you the right to neglect your children and pay them no attention at all as if they were some huge mistake." Thalia responded.

"Thalia, be careful, you know the gods don't take it lightly when you insult them, take Percy as an example." Grover tried to reason with her when we heard the familiar boom of thunder in the distance.

"Oh, stop trying to protect them Grover! You know it's true; they don't pay attention to any of their children, especially the big three. Bella, Nico, Percy, and I aren't even supposed to be alive! We're just mistakes in their eyes." Thalia snapped before she got and walked out of the house.

"Please, excuse her; we don't really get along very well with our godly side of the family. We're going to go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Will said as he and Grover followed her out the door, leaving Annabeth, Nico, Percy and I alone with everybody else.

"What did she mean when she said that you, Percy, her, and Nico weren't supposed to be alive?" Carlisle asked me as everyone looked at me for an answer.

"A long time ago our fathers made a pact with each other. The pact was that they wouldn't have any more children because they were too powerful. But instead of them sticking to the pack they each broke it well except for Hades seeing as he had Nico and his older sister Bianca before the pact which was like during World War II," I explained.

"Okay, now I'm really confused, if he was born around World War II then he would be over 70 years old. And where is his sister?" Jacob asked, clearly confused as was everyone else.

"It's a really long story as to how I didn't age during that long period of time but as for my sister, she's dead." Nico answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jacob replied.

"Don't worry about it. Back to th problem at hand, will you guys help us or not?" Nico responded. But before he could respond, Edward appeared in the door way. He looked at me and asked, "Bella, can we talk?"

I took in a sharp breath and nodded. I followed him out of the living room and outside to the backyard. Not sure if my leg could take any more pressure, I sat down on the porch steps, while Edward paced in front of me.

Before I could say something, Edward asked the question that must have been on his mind as soon as he saw Will kiss me, "So was this all a part of your plan to get our help? Get close to me and worm your way into my family?"

"No! Of course not. Before I left camp, Will and I, we were in a bad place," I took a deep breath. "So when Chiron asked me to take on this mission, I said yes without a second thought. I thought it would be a good idea for us to take a break for a while, to figure things out. And it was, when he IM'ed me a few weeks ago to tell me that they were coming, we talked things through and got back together. I was going to tell you, I just could figure out a way to tell you that…"

"That what? I was just a distraction?" He runs his hands through his hair.

I don't say anything, knowing he was right. All he was to me was a distraction and an opportunity to get closer to the Cullen's. I stand up to go back inside, "Look Edward, I am really sorry I am, I never meant for it to go this far. I hope you can forgive me."

I walk back inside, Edward following me. As soon as we enter the living room, I knew the Cullen's wouldn't help us if Edward asked them to.

But thankfully Edward nodded his head and gave his consent. Carlisle waited a minute just in case he wanted to change his mind before he replied, "We'll help you."

"So will we," Sam replied.

"Great, now do you guys have any more questions because we really need to get going." Percy asked. No one said anything so Percy continued, "Okay, well if you do please be sure to save them for when we get to camp." Percy stated as he got up.

"Nico, go get Will, Grover, Thalia, and tell them we're about to leave." Annabeth asked them.

"Wait, what do you mean we're about to leave, where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"We're going to Camp-Half Blood."


End file.
